


The Girl (Five x OC)

by thatscreamungramen



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Umbrella Academy - Freeform, five hargreeves is still a cocky bastard, klaus is amazing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatscreamungramen/pseuds/thatscreamungramen
Summary: She was something he had always wanted to be.Normal





	The Girl (Five x OC)

Picture yourself when you're getting old,

Sat by the fireside a-pondering on[?].

Picture book, pictures of your mama, taken by your papa a long time ago.

Picture book, of people with each other, to prove they love each other a long ago.

 

There was blood on her hands, blood on the church steps, blood on the dais and on the walls and on the floor. Scattered remains of the mosaic windows covered the ground. Later, she would remember it as a red blanket, an image that draped over her mind. 

The shock of seeing all this horror did not make her freeze up nor dissociate. Everything around her could be seen in high contrast. The screaming drove needles into her eardrums. 

 

And standing in the center of this all was a woman with a nest of silver peeking out from under her black hat. Her lips were the same, disgusting shade of red that matched the blood on her skin. It seemed almost comical that this person was standing so calmly among the death and chaos. The woman smiled and she felt unsettled. 

 

"I have a proposal for you," the woman began in a voice that reminded her of heavy silk. She watched wearily as the woman extended a gloved hand, "do you wish to hear it?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just an intro, the chapters will get longer!  
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
